


[Podfic] Felix and Caboose get stuck in a gas station bathroom

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [27]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Comedy, Gen, Gross use of gum as a prop, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Felix can't believe that Caboose is what he appears to be, so he manufactures a patrol for the two of them. The goal is to see who Caboose is underneath, once and for all.It goes about how you would expect.
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Felix and Caboose get stuck in a gas station bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Felix and Caboose get stuck in a gas station bathroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042677) by [PlayerProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/pseuds/PlayerProphet). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/felix-and-caboose-get-stuck-in-a-gas-station-bathroom/Felix%20and%20Caboose%20get%20stuck%20in%20a%20gas%20station%20bathroom.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/felix-and-caboose-get-stuck-in-a-gas-station-bathroom/Felix%20and%20Caboose%20get%20stuck%20in%20a%20gas%20station%20bathroom.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:12:08  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/felix-and-caboose-get-stuck-in-a-gas-station-bathroom/Felix%20and%20Caboose%20get%20stuck%20in%20a%20gas%20station%20bathroom.m4b)  
  
| 14 MB | 0:12:08


End file.
